


Feminist Icon and Woman without Fear: Kirsten McDuffie

by ThoughtfulConstellations



Series: Just Keep Your Eyes on Me [5]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulConstellations/pseuds/ThoughtfulConstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As Matt Murdock welcomed me into his apartment, I felt myself growing more and more at ease with his kind hospitality.  He showed me to the living room, and that was when I saw Miss McDuffie already waiting with glasses of wine poured for each of us.  Little did I know that I was in for the world’s most unexpected interview."</p><p>Kirsten McDuffie is asked what it's like to be Daredevil's girlfriend, and she does not take that question quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminist Icon and Woman without Fear: Kirsten McDuffie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for Alina, aka @nighttcrawlerss on Twitter who is openly Kirsten McDuffie trash with me =)
> 
> We both agreed that Kirsten would be a hardcore feminist who wouldn't take any sexist shit and questions from reporters, so I told her I'd write a fic, and that's where we are now!
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy! =)

**Persons Magazine**

**The Man and Woman without Fear**

**By Andrew Jones**

_When I learned that I had the opportunity to sit down with San Francisco’s newest superhero, Matt Murdock, also known as Daredevil: the Man without Fear, I was admittedly nervous. How does one interview a blind lawyer turned superhero vigilante?  What questions do you ask?  How do you ask those questions? Is it rude to ask about the tights? All of these thoughts coursed through my mind when my editor approached me with the assignment. However, after just a few moments of discussion, I learned that not only was I getting the chance to interview Matt Murdock, I was also fortunate enough to be the very first person to interview his girlfriend, Kirsten McDuffie.  Mr. Murdock and Miss McDuffie’s relationship has only been public for the past few weeks, and this interview was the first one Kirsten had agreed to do since the news had leaked.  To say that I was nervous is an understatement._

_I got in contact with Murdock’s people, and after many phone calls back and forth, we agreed on a day for when I was to go to his apartment to interview both him and Miss McDuffie. It goes without saying that I was ecstatic on my flight to San Francisco, and I could barely contain myself on the drive over to Murdock’s apartment.  I had the chance of a lifetime: interviewing Matt Murdock and Kirsten McDuffie right after they’d gone public with their romance._

_When I finally arrived at Murdock’s apartment, I rang the bell and waited for an answer. I didn’t know what to expect. Matt Murdock has had a love-hate relationship with the press over the years—one second he loves them, and he’s taking pictures throwing up his signature devil horns, and then next second he’s threatening to sue the next person who so much as prints another word about him. As I stood outside his apartment door, I had no idea which version of Matt Murdock I was going to interview. However, when the door opened, there was Matt Murdock, greeting me with a smile and a solid handshake._

_As he welcomed me into his apartment, I felt myself growing more and more at ease with his kind hospitality. He showed me to the living room, and that was when I saw Miss McDuffie already waiting with glasses of wine poured for each of us.  Little did I know that I was in for the world’s most unexpected interview._

**I was about to comment on the fact that your apartment building doesn’t seem to have any extra security, but then I remembered that you’re Daredevil.  Security guards probably aren’t at the top of your list when looking for an apartment, right?**

MURDOCK: You know, I could probably moonlight as a security guard here. Think that’d get me a price cut on rent?

MCDUFFIE: [Laughing] Maybe, but you should probably stick to your day job. And your night job. Those two already fill up your plate enough as it is.

**Speaking of your night job, how has your life changed since revealing your identity as Daredevil?**

MURDOCK: It’s different. It’s exponentially different.  Back when I kept my identity a secret, I was basically anonymous. I was just a lawyer, and I could walk down the street without being recognized, but now it takes a bit longer to go to the grocery store if I want just a few items.  People recognize me, so that’s a new part of the whole public identity thing.

**Do you regret it?**

MURDOCK: No.  I don’t. The thing with secret identities is that at some point, they’ll be revealed, so if anything, I feel a little relieved. It was a good decision for me to make at the time I made it, and I have no regrets.  [Smiling] It’s a new life philosophy I’m trying out these days.

**Do you use that life philosophy for when you’re Daredevil, as well?**

MURDOCK: Of course I do.  I can’t really separate Daredevil from who I am, anyway.  I started being Daredevil due to an extension of my beliefs. Justice has to be served—it always has to come first.  If I live a philosophy of my life as Matt Murdock but not as Daredevil, then I feel like that wouldn’t be being myself, and that’s not something I stand for. I wouldn’t be able to do that.

**That’s very noble.**

MCDUFFIE: Careful, or you’ll make his ego inflate even more. [Laughing with Murdock]

**Does Daredevil have an ego, Miss McDuffie?**

MCDUFFIE: Totally.  Without a doubt. I’m kidding, kind of. Matt’s very confident in what he does, and that’s good.

**Mr. Murdock, you pull some very brave stunts as Daredevil.  Is there ever a moment you’re afraid?**

MURDOCK: I can’t give _all_ my secrets away!  [Laughing] You know, I’ve always thought that being blind is part of the reason why I can do what I do. I can’t see what I’m about to get into, so I can’t be afraid of it.

**How do you manage to keep your bravery about you?**

MURDOCK: I actually think about my dad.  I got into being Daredevil because I needed to find justice for my father’s death.  My dad was the greatest man I’ve ever known, and one thing he always taught me was to get back up when I got knocked down.  If I let fear knock me down, I’m not living up to what he wanted for me, and truth be told, that’s an unacceptable way for me to live.  He died because he wanted me to be proud of him.  I’ll be damned if I don’t try to make him proud of me in everything I do now, even after his death.  So whenever I feel afraid, I think of my father.

**Now to get to the real reason of this interview: your relationship.  It was revealed sometime last week that the two of you not only are professionally involved as a law firm but are romantically involved, as well.**

MURDOCK: Yes, that’s right.

MCDUFFIE: I’d agree with that statement.

**How long have you two been in a relationship?**

MURDOCK: How long would you say?

MCDUFFIE: I don’t know.  It’s a little hard to tell with the timeline.  Our timeline’s weird.

**Weird?  How so?**

MCDUFFIE: Back in New York, we dated for a little while and then decided to be just friends, but we remained close after that. [Murdock smiling]

**Whose decision was it to keep your relationship quiet?  People were really thrown for a loop!  They were shocked to find out that you have a steady girlfriend.**

MURDOCK: [Laughing] Were they?

**Have you seen the headlines? The public was completely shocked when the news was leaked.**

MURDOCK: I’m blind.

**Right, right. I can rephrase that.**

MURDOCK: [Laughing] It’s fine.  It’s ok. I understand what you were saying. I’m aware of the headlines that have been floating around for the past few weeks.  I was also aware of the rumors spreading through the media, like Persons Magazine, that Kirsten and I were dating because the evidence pointed too closely that we were.

**Was it your decision to keep your relationship under wraps, Miss McDuffie?**

MCDUFFIE: Honestly, it’s difficult to say.  We knew that going public with it would be controversial, and there would be a lot of risks attached to it.  At first, we thought it’d be best to stay quiet about it.

**What did you think about it, Mr. Murdock?**

MURDOCK: You can call me Matt.  I mean, I agree with Kirsten.  It was a mutual decision.  Anyone having any kind of tie to me tends to put people in danger, and I was worried, of course, about what that mean for Kirsten’s safety if we went public. And not only that, we had the professional implications about our law firm to take into consideration. I didn’t—and still don’t—want people thinking that Kirsten’s using my status as Daredevil for her own career because that’s not true at all.

MCDUFFIE: [Laughing] As if I’d need your help.

MURDOCK: This is also true.  Counselor McDuffie is a very capable lawyer who doesn’t need my help at all.

**You said that you were aware of the rumors that you and Miss McDuffie were romantically involved due to the “evidence” that people were citing.  What do you think about that?  She moved across the country to be with you.  I’d say that’s some evidence!**

MCDUFFIE: Actually, I moved across the country to help him out. It was a professional decision, not just a personal one.  At the time Matt revealed his identity, we weren’t an official couple then. There’s no way I’d move literally across the country for personal reasons for a man who wasn’t my boyfriend.

**Were you hoping that moving with Matt would develop this relationship into love?**

MCDUFFIE: Actually, I wasn’t hoping for anything.  Matt’s always been my friend.  After his partner Foggy Nelson’s death, he needed someone he trusted to open a law firm with, and I’d already been working with him, so it was a logical decision to make.

**Before you’d worked with Nelson & Murdock, you were the assistant D.A.  Why did you leave your job there to work at Nelson & Murdock?**

MCDUFFIE: I wasn’t happy at my job, and I thought it’d be smarter for me to change offices.  Foggy was in the hospital undergoing chemotherapy for his cancer at the time, and he called me and asked if I wouldn’t mind taking over his caseload to help Matt out.

**There are rumors that you went to your boss when you had a fight with Matt, whom you’d been dating at the time, and you tried to get him arrested.  Are those rumors true?**

MCDUFFIE: What?  No. No, those rumors aren’t true at all. Where did you hear that?

**They’re rumors. Rumors get around.**

MCDUFFIE: Did you hear about it on the Internet?  Who’s posting this on the Internet?

MURDOCK: People are saying that on the Internet?

**Lots of things are said on the Internet.  For starters, did you know that you’re being named Persons Magazine’s Fashion Icon of the Week, Miss McDuffie?**

MCDUFFIE: Yes, I did see that.  That’s a big honor!

**We’re having a Daredevil-full issue. Matt’s holding our title of Hero of the Week, and you’re holding our Fashion Icon of the Week. How does that feel?**

MCDUFFIE: It feels a little weird, I think.

**It’s probably overwhelming to suddenly be thrown into the limelight like this.  Before your connections with Matt Murdock, you were a regular attorney in New York.  Now your life has changed completely.  Everyone’s watching you.**

MCDUFFIE: I always said I’d be front and center someday. [Smiling]

**Anything to do with Kirsten McDuffie is selling.  Magazines with your face on them, postcards, newspapers.  You’re the next big thing around here.  So I’ve got to ask.  What’s it like to be Daredevil’s girlfriend?**

MCDUFFIE: [After a few seconds’ pause] Is this a joke?

**Pardon me?**

MCDUFFIE: Is this a practical joke?

**I don’t understand.**

MCDUFFIE: What’s it like to be Daredevil’s girlfriend?  Ok, here’s the thing.  You and apparently the rest of America want to know why Matt and I stayed quiet about our relationship for so long, so I’ll tell you.  Questions like these are part of the reason why. Matt gets asked all the deep questions on his life philosophy behind Daredevil, and I get asked what it’s like to be Daredevil’s girlfriend.  None of the rumors surrounding Matt’s life gets touched, but the rumor that I tried to get him arrested because I was mad at him is brought up. Matt gets to be Hero of the Week, and I’m Fashion Icon of the Week.  Do you see the pattern?  I knew that as soon as we went public about this, and I’d have to sit through interviews and answer all kinds of sexist questions like these.  Do you know all the times I’ve saved Matt’s ass by helping him? I helped him take down the Serpents, and I’ve been helping him navigate his way around the city as Daredevil ever since we came here to San Francisco.  What’s it like to be Daredevil’s girlfriend, my ass.  _I’ve_ been helping _him_.

MURDOCK: Could I say something?  I’d like to second Counselor McDuffie’s statement.  Without her, I’d really be at a loss right now. She has, indeed, saved my ass. Multiple times.

**Is this an issue that bothers you, Miss McDuffie?**

MCDUFFIE: Yes, it does.  I’m more than Matt Murdock’s girlfriend, and it would be really nice if I were treated as such. I can promise you that I am far more fascinating outside my title of Daredevil’s girlfriend.

MURDOCK: I’d also like to add that this is true.  I’d like to submit some evidence to support that fact. If I may, Counselor McDuffie?

MCDUFFIE: Please, Counselor Murdock.

MURDOCK: Did you know that Kirsten’s half-Latina?  She was also the star of her cross country team in both high school and college, and when she sees spiders, she doesn’t scream or beg someone to kill them.  In fact, she remains quite calm over seeing spiders.

MCDUFFIE: See?  I’m fascinating.

MURDOCK: She’s fascinating.

MCDUFFIE: I’ve said everything I need to say on the subject. Have you, Matt?

MURDOCK: I think I have, too.  Thank you so much for coming to talk with us.

_I knew that my time there in the Murdock apartment was done, so I politely thanked the couple for their warm hospitality and their time.  I’d had no idea what I was getting into when I’d taken on this assignment of interviewing the Man without Fear and his girlfriend, but as I left, I realized that maybe I’d been interviewing the Woman without Fear and her boyfriend instead._

**Editor’s Note: We regret to report that this article marks Andrew Jones’s last assignment with us as a reporter. Here at Persons Magazine, we wish him well in whatever future projects he may participate in.  We would also like to note that Kirsten McDuffie is sharing the title of Hero of the Week with Matt Murdock.**


End file.
